


Cohabitation, family, and other difficult concepts

by Mooyee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Sibling Bonding, The Sparta are great at family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooyee/pseuds/Mooyee
Summary: 在魔界的时候，所有事情都很单纯。他们战斗、休息、吃能吃的东西，只出于需求，而非欲望。合作因为缺乏繁琐的人界因素而变得简单。暴力，生存，还有他的哥哥都如同自身延伸一般。恶魔称呼他们为斯巴达的血脉，而不是斯巴达的儿子们——仿佛他是浑然一体不分彼此的，只是在两具躯体上显现出来而已。设定在DMC5之后。Dante和Vergil从魔界回来后，Nero向他们寻求答案。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 38





	Cohabitation, family, and other difficult concepts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cohabitation, family, and other difficult concepts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486544) by [SenZen_Travers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers). 



> 赞美属于原作者，漏洞属于没有beta的我。

他们浴血而疲惫，却又十分满足地从魔界回来——像两头猎食归来的野兽，耗尽力气却仍满怀激情。找回事务所的路轻轻松松，他们骑着全速飞驰的Cavaliere，甚至都没有走岔——至少没有岔太多，不过Dante知道Vergil肯定在为能嘲讽他暗爽。除了战斗，只有这种小得意能让他哥放松下来。他们在魔界已经做够这类事了······至少有好几周都在较劲。

还有好几天。

好吧，至少还有一阵子。

午夜时分，他们到达Devil May Cry；一轮皎月掩在游云后，被路灯光笼住。Dante从Cavaliere跳下去开门，Vergil在一旁注视着破破烂烂的正门。

“您请。” Dante大幅度弓身。

“真是太有礼貌了，弟弟。我真荣幸。”

“怎么说呢，我这是教养得好。”

他们同时悄悄地笑了。

事务所内部干净得令人惊讶，至少按照Dante的标准是如此——可能是Lady和Trish的功劳吧。他的书和文件被随意地堆在角落，除了快要满出来的垃圾桶其他地方都算得上干净；灰尘也仿佛只积了几天的厚度，电灯一按就亮，房间正中央是是那两个女人搭建的两米高的披萨盒奇迹之塔。他赞赏地吹了声口哨：

“小心不要把它弄倒了，Vergil。这可是件艺术品！”

“艺术品，”他的双胞胎复读了一遍，“你就这么形容这种东西。”

“不要这么扫兴嘛。我还想看看这能不能达到三米高呢。”

Vergil的眯眼凝视很能说明他的态度了：在我的视野里，想都别想。Dante张嘴，准备说些影响披萨塔命运的话——转而又笑了。

“来嘛，让我们看看有没有干净的床单给你。”

他能清楚地感觉到在血管里低鸣的不满，一部分的他想宣告领土主权，实施一些他从来不会对别人用的任性的规矩。他通常是那个一点都不在乎领土问题的人，他会把钥匙给任何一个熟人，对于拆迁和小偷也是稍微生点气就过了——但是对Vergil，他的半身，他的哥哥，他的对手······他相等的另一半。他身体里动物（恶魔）的那一部分情不自禁地被他们之间轻微的力量差挑衅。

他身体里剩下的部分就太他妈清醒地认识到Vergil活生生地在这儿是个世界奇迹了——虽然不是和平地，但至少是合作地，几乎可以算得上是友好地参与到无关紧要又无聊透顶的小吵小闹里了。

Trish和Lady让他们感觉像在家里一样。他那通常乱的跟鸡窝一样的房间，被打扫的干干净净还换了新的床单，看起来是完全没有过的震撼级别的舒适。有人最近睡在这里——放在床头柜的枪带应该是Lady的，但搭在桌子上的束身衣更像是Trish的风格。Dante显然马上就要误会些什么了。

“我们明天去给你买张床。至于现在，作为一名亲切大度的房东，我让你睡卧室。”

“你可真好心。” Vergil慢吞吞地说。

一丝微弱的笑意挂在Vergil苍白的唇角上。Dante本不该因这个笑容而感到释然——还有又一次徘徊在他脑海中的沮丧。他可是个装作没心没肺的大师，能摘得“恶魔可能会哭但他这只恶魔绝不会哭”的奥林匹克金牌的那种，但是在那些他没法用假笑和自大的戏谑糊弄过去的场合，他就是最糟糕的了。焦躁酸蚀着他的内脏，灼烧他的血管，宛若一种毒和挑衅。

在下界的时候，事情都很单纯。他们战斗、休息、饮食能吃的东西，单纯出于需求，而非欲望。合作因为缺乏繁琐的人界因素而变得简单。暴力，对生存的渴望，还有他的哥哥都如同他自身的延伸一般。恶魔称呼他们为斯巴达的血脉，而不是斯巴达的儿子们——仿佛他们浑然一体不分彼此，只是在两具躯体上显现出来。

事情在这儿就变得复杂起来了。这里充斥着道德、金钱、权力。一个简单直白到傻子都能看出来的事实就是Vergil没有必要留下来。他完全可以自力更生，甚至还有另立门户干些暴行。

淦。为什么他们不继续留在下界呢？

“你应该先去洗澡，Dante。”

洗澡。对的。Dante已经太久没好好洗过澡了，以至于除了把衣服烧掉没有别的合理的处理方式了。他用力挤出一个笑容—撒谎太简单了，他可是练家子的——然后点点头。

“我马上就去！你想要什么自便，我家就是你家。”

Vergil点头，Dante去洗澡。这不管用，但至少，他有热水，还有香皂，还有香波。好极了，还搞了什么植物香气的，大概是Lady或者Trish弄的——把东西交给Morrison真是个绝世妙计——但把有几天？几周？还是几个月的灰尘洗掉的感觉真好。现在，去软软的床上好好睡一觉，可能他还能找回些做人的感觉。

哈，可能的话。

Dante洗完澡出来时，Vergil正靠坐在走廊的墙上假寐。他的哥哥在他靠近时瞬间睁眼起身，手搭在阎魔刀的刀柄上。Dante咧嘴笑了。“担心我床上有陷阱？”

Vergil给了他一个极寒的凝视。

“不，Dante。我只是更喜欢我床上能整洁一些，而你应该已经注意到我们创下新的最脏记录了。”

“这话只用来说你，我可是干净到不染凡尘。”

“好的，我知道了，没错。真是恭喜了。晚安，Dante。”

他怎么可能睡得着，即使沙发很舒适——特别是和魔界的光秃秃的土地对比过后。然而他的一部分说服他没有人站着放哨就去睡觉是一件危险的蠢事，还有剩下的部分叫嚣着Vergil什么时候可能就会离开。你老爹要某人看着点？是，没错。他要盯着他兄弟，不然这家伙可能再次消失去追寻力量，或者被哪个Mundus的模仿者吞掉，或者搞出别的随便什么情况，都很糟糕。

但是Vergil早上起床，想去翻翻厨房和碗柜时，Dante也起来了，拽了些自己的外套和制服给他。Vergil借了几件来穿，看起来很是·····奇怪：Dante的衣服，身材，还有脸——但是更年轻，被不同的磨练打磨出不同的特征······有点像一个改造版的Dante，更冷酷更苍白。

Vergil用一个细小的愉悦的笑容迎上他，同时指了指打开的冰箱。

“隔夜的披萨盒啤酒。真是让人啧啧称奇啊，弟弟。”

“那显然不是我的披萨啊。”至少Dante是这么希望的。他们离开太久了，如果是他的披萨那现在应该已经成精了。“我从来都不把披萨放冰箱里。”

“是啊。你最喜欢把它放在外面，暴露在虫子和高温下了。”

“这样它才有机会逃啊，我可是专业猎人。”

“那真是太强了。你房子里没有一点能吃的。”

“明明有那么多剩下来的披萨，好吗？”

“你还会吃的别的吗？”

“圣代。”Dante咧嘴。

Vergil哼了一声。

“你这不是吃东西，弟弟，你这是上瘾了。”

“所以您吃什么？”

“我的敌人的血与肉。”

因为Vergil的这个回答太过棒读以至于Dante不好确定Vergil是不是在开玩笑——然后他的双胞胎给了他一个圆滑的假笑，然后······很好，事实上他还是不能确认，不过这事依然很有意思，所以他露齿笑了回去。当生活给与你一个得寸的机会，那就他他妈地再进一尺。

“我猜那玩意又便宜又足够营养。想出去吃早餐吗？顺便给你买张床。”

Vergil盯着他；Vergil的脸就是一道冰冷的谜题，可他的目光中有一些紧张不安——好似他在探求一个不曾明言的问题的答案。

“你知道家具很贵。”

“别这样，Vergil，我还是挺有钱的。”

“我知道你没有，我是你的最后一位顾客。你真的觉得这值得吗？”

值得？Dante感觉自己的内脏被寒冷攫住。

“这就想离开了，Vergil？”

Vergil一边凝视着开着的冰箱门，一边把它关上。

“我没有打搅别人的习惯。”

“你可真是个好人。”Dante假笑。

他崩得太紧了，紧到痛了。但除了表现出一副没心没肺漠不关心的模样，就连考虑一下其他的选项对Dante来说都太过陌生了。其实这是预料之内的事，可操他的除非他想让Vergil离开，除非他想再次失去Vergil。

“我是个热情好客的人，大概，你知道的？我喜欢有人陪着。确保总有个人陪我打桌球，或者在我太懒的时候给我读那些无聊的书啊之类的。”

他又绝望又期望这一切不要浮现在他的面具上，期望他不要听起来太过像在匆忙地为自己申辩。如果一定要说他们两兄弟有什么地方想象的话，除了被戏称的“家族竞赛精神”，就是他们都非常讨厌被视作脆弱的人了。

但Dante死死看着Vergil，看着他的态度转变了一些：他的肩膀塌下来，脖子微不可察地转了转——紧张感离开了他哥哥的身体，他哥哥可能掩饰的很好，可以骗过所有人，除了他。Vergil是给他下套了吗？让他来问，好让自己可以不用先开口？

······显然他被下套了。Dante在这场无关紧要的比赛中输了，输的狼狈，还颇为自豪。

“更何况我们得呆在一起，你知道的，我们还有线没拉平。”

线是他们对“其中一人领先一分”的隐语。现在Dante是领先的那个，不沾沾自喜一下可说不过去。Vergil怒视他，紧接着一个微笑缓慢地爬上他的唇。

“我希望你有个训练场，弟弟（little brother*）。还是说你的事务所坚固到可以挺过我们的友谊赛？”

“那是不可能的。”Dante大笑，“那会拆了它的，所以我们还是得找个地方。”

“你会安排妥当的，是吧，毕竟是优秀的主人。”

“我可是史上最好的主人。快点，Vergil，我们准备走了。”

不出意外的，他的哥哥选了他们看到的最贵的床，顺带最好的床垫。Dante就没指望他亲哥能选点别的。

——

快到晚上，他们才到家。他们先把床和垫子搬回了事务所，然后他们在城外花了点时间打架取乐。现在是Vergil领先一分——一股低沉的、消沉的烦恼在Dante的骨头里沸腾。这会就此结束吗？大概不会。谁在乎呢？反正再也不会是他。从前，他们针锋相对，但是现在······诡异地变得更平静了——是友好的敌意。Vergil固然还是个混蛋，这就是打他很爽的原因，而且还是他的哥哥，这是另一个打他很开心的原因；再者Vergil还是他相等的另一半，是能取悦他更久的对手，还是一些别的——很复杂的什么。不过既然现在他们不打算杀了对方，Dante真的不在乎这个比分。这就是他反常的家庭，他连这份反常都爱。

说到家庭——

“操。我们是不是应该通知Nero和其他人我们回来的消息，嗯哼？”

Vergil停了一会儿不去整箱子。他们已经把储藏间整成了一个新卧室，还把杂物都堆到了Lady爱称为“混乱角”的地方——那还是Dante用来放他懒得整理的古董的地方。

“一件一件来，Dante。我们先把这儿整完。”

“如果Nero知道我们拖了一整天才通知他，我们就等着被杀吧。”

“那么就在我整完后打电话给他。”

Vergil的声音很平稳，面部表情也很平静，看起来就是漠不关心这个词的化身。这幅面具一直都很有效，只不过Dante记得他哥在对战Nero时，声音里蕴含着情绪色彩。

他们都不擅长处理感情，不是吗？Dante总是那个没办法不去摸老虎屁股的人，不过这只他绝对不摸。

“来啦！”

Nero几乎秒速接起电话。这孩子的声音听起来简洁中带着一点粗砺——他刚睡醒？对这么一个年轻的人来说，早睡简直是一种罪过，不过这个孩子是在小镇里长大的，养成一些坏毛病完全是意料之内。

“Devil May Cry。”

“你好，我是神父Dante。请问你曾听说过我们伟大的主和救世主Sparda吗？现有精装版福音书，只要25刀，20卷福音通通抱回家。”

沉默，然后是一段嘈杂的结巴声。

“D-Dante！你——什——你怎么——你在哪？Vergil——我父亲一起回来了吗？”

Dante大笑出声。他侄子不踢他脸时真是太可爱了——不，Dante在逗谁玩呢？就算他临脸一脚也是可爱的。这事放现在就是家族传统。

“是啊，你父亲也回来了。”

他小心翼翼地不去扫一眼在楼上致力于装作不在偷听的Vergil。

“我们在事务所里。正在整出第二个卧室。”

“给······他的吗？”

“是啊。你随时都可以来看看。”

又一阵沉默打断了对话，Nero又开口了，声音坚定如铁：

“我明天就到。大概九点或十点。等我。”

“你在这附近？”

“别管这个。”Nero猛地说到，所以很可能是“不。” “告诉他······不，操，我——他······你觉得他会留下来？”

这孩子太实在了；这个问题一针见血，迫使他承认他一直努力避开这个问题，不敢问Vergil，也不敢问自己。他反射性地微笑，一如他平日里受伤时的反应。

“为什么你不享受当下呢，Nero？”

“你他妈怎敢回避我的问题，Dante！”

“我不知道。”

他不是故意说的这么低沉，这么忧郁的。这样挺讨厌的。

“我这就过去，”过了一会，Nero这么说到，“我至少要待两天。”

“没有委托吗？”

“我会告知Lady或者Trish。”

“了解。我会给你留片披萨的。”

“大清早的？你个怪人。”

Nero听起来在笑，但假到撕开了担忧与气愤。他们确实把他抛下了，不是吗？他们没有好好对他。那是最优的选择，却不是最温柔的选择。

“好啦，”Dante用他最轻松的语气回到，“如果我们提早整完了卧室，说不定我还能给你买个蛋和培根。”

“那还行。那么，明天见。”

年轻人挂掉电话，Dante咧嘴笑了。他想Nero了，想他不加掩饰的激情，想他天性的愤世嫉俗，想他坚定不移的坦诚。他花了点时间打给Lady，电话那头笑着要求他留个下午来见面，还有Trish问他对那座仿佛他压根没离开过的披萨塔有什么想法。挂完电话后他上楼走进Vergil，Vergil连眼都没抬——装作一副认真清理无暇他顾的样子。

这是非常大规模的清扫。他打开了好几个箱子，重新摆放里面的物品，给古董，文书，小玩意儿，还有旧衣服分门别类。

“如果你整整这堆杂物，你会有更多的空间的，Dante。告诉我你想留些什么。”

“什么？这是我的东西！”

“正因如此，我才给你一个决定它们去向的机会。”

“Vergil，都过半夜了。我们可以明天再整。”

“我们不需要睡那么久。”

“我需要！”

他不需要，不是真的需要，但是他喜欢休息。而且，他讨厌打扫房间。事务所这么乱总是有道理的。花那么多时间和精力去打扫房间就从来不值得。

“那你就去睡。我还没整完。”

“你知道这是我的东西，嗯？来嘛，Vergil，我不会毁了你打扫的乐趣的，但是可以迟点做这个。”

“迟到Nero到这儿的时候？”

噢。

“明天早上。”

“他住这儿的时候我们没有时间清理。你储藏间里满是灰尘，我只在最老旧的地下室里见到过这么多，弟弟。”

“那很有特色，你不觉得吗？”

“那一本杂志去读，我要开工了。”

要不吵一整晚，要不Dante让步。在其他任何情况下，他都会坚持到纷争升级——但这整件事都太新奇，太新鲜了。像是两头撞进同一个围场的野兽，有一个必须让步。Vergil选择留下来就已经让了足够多了。Dante的处理方式是一醉方休，所以他又能去评判谁呢？

“好吧，哥哥，你做你的。”

Vergil半个晚上都在整理，期间Dante在附近的地板上假寐，时不时因为一个问题或一声巨响醒来。终于，这些箱子在重新打包后，被他们的主人默许丢掉了。

“你有点失控了，Vergil。追寻力量我还能理解，但是追寻井井有条？这可太奇怪了。”

细微的笑意噙住他哥哥的唇。

“雄心壮志不因凡人的谴责而消亡。去睡觉，Dante。”

“好，好，别担心，我还不需要你来提醒。晚安！”

Nero八点就到了，这个疯子。

——

“你只留了冰箱里的剩披萨！”

Dante在昨晚他过夜的地板上嘟囔着。他听见有人开门然后进来，但没在意究竟是谁。不过，发出声响就是个错误，因为Nero跑上楼来——

踢他，双脚飞起踢在他胸膛上。

“搞毛啊？”Dante一边滚远了一边抗议。

他甚至没有反应过来去抓住跳起来，用四只手和两条腿踢打他的Nero。Dante还半梦半醒着，挣扎着不打回去，一面蹒跚着后退，一面尽可能的不是那么擅长地回挡。

“我都干什么了？”

“你们抛下了我！”Nero喊叫着，极度的痛苦撕扯着他的声音。

“Nero······”

Dante被另一击照着脸来的魔爪巴掌给扇得卸下了防御，甩到墙上，墙面随着冲击裂开。随后Nero把他掼到地上，人类部分的手紧紧握拳揪住了Dante的衬衫。

“没有下次了，你听到了吗？下一次，我要跟你们一起走！”

他放任这个孩子咆哮着责骂他们，Nero冷静之后还在费力地喘气，肩膀被轻柔地压住推开。

“我也很高兴见到你，Nero。”

他的侄子慢慢站起来，伸手去拉他。Dante能听到淋浴的声音。衷心感谢你展现出来的战友情，哥哥。

“Vergil在哪？”Nero问到。

“洗澡。应该马上就出来了。想出去走走吗？我有点事要办。”

Nero犹豫了一下，随即点点头。Dante冲他咧嘴。

“不要毁了我的地方，好吗？我才刚刚付完最近的维修费。刚刚。”

“······我会付修墙费的。”

“别在意那个。它结实得连个洞都没有。所以，告诉我，最近过的怎么样？你的工程师呢？”

谈话期间，他调了一杯加糖加奶的咖啡给Nero。听起来这孩子身边一切都好：恶魔一个接着一个被封印，女朋友又完美又支持他，Goldstein的重孙女明显在巅峰时期。Nero几乎得用重新长回来的，被她视为对自己工艺品的侮辱的手才能和她战斗。

“你真是找了个好搭档，kid。”

Nero戏剧性地重重叹气，然后笑了。“是啊。我接到委托时总是更想单独行动，但有她这样的人陪着又真的很棒。或者你陪着。当你认识到我的强大之后。”

“我什么时候——”

“你叫我累赘！”

噢，是哦。Dante不是很记得他对战Urizen，然后是Vergil时都说过什么。整件事朦胧不清，混着一大堆离谱的他不大愿回想的感觉。他可能是说过，他只记得他不愿让Nero和他父亲，还记得他咒骂V把他带到这儿来。现在，有什么不那么多愁善感的方式可以让他把这些说出来？

“抱歉。我说话没过脑子。你知道的，每个人在那个情况下都是个累赘。”

“我走了那么远特地过来帮你！”Nero猛地回到，几个月来的痛苦沉在声音里。

现在就感到这种感觉还是太太太太早了。为什么这孩子这么操心这个？边想着，Dante边双手抱在一起放在桌子上。“我很抱歉。我那时就是个对着自己哥哥生气的混蛋。我想辱骂全世界但到头来好像是针对你。你说的没错，我那时过线了。谢谢你过来帮我，以及我很抱歉当时我那样讲你。”

不全然是事实，因为他不可能直接承认他想保护Nero，不可能讲出那份不让他侄子落到他和他哥这般操蛋处境的狂热的决心。两个想要成为兄弟屠杀者的人已经够多了，家里不可能再出现一个弑父者。光是让这孩子知道这份血缘关系就已经够糟的了。不过，Nero似乎平静下来了，他稚气的脸上的严厉也柔和了起来。这很好，因为Dante已经远迈出自己的舒适区了。他已经把他的不加掩饰和脆弱都抛出来了，所以现在？他要喝一杯。或者两杯。还是三杯吧。

他想Lady了。

“我很高兴你回来了，Dante。”

那孩子看着自己的杯子，热腾腾的蒸气扑向他。

“你那时为什么不跟我说Vergil的事？”

“他是我哥这事？”

“不是这件。是你怀疑他是我爸。”

操。

“我还不确定的情况下跟你讲那个，没有意义。”

“你说你很确定。”

Nero看起来甚至都不生气。他的声音低沉坚定，目光直直钉入Dante眼里。

淦，靠，操。Dante只能庆幸带回Vergil要经受一样的事。

“好吧，是这样没错。但是那时他死了——好吧，我认为他死了，我亲手杀的。而且他——他和魔界结盟。不太算个父亲······我想告诉你也没什么用。”

“别他妈自作主张！”Nero大喊，重重一锤桌面，木头都裂开了。

Dante几乎要魔人化了，肌肉紧绷，血脉贲张。恶魔本能迫切地要一触即发，以应对这次攻击。他的侄子咬牙坐下，四只手紧握成拳。一瞬间，沉默笼罩住他们，比魔界的氛围还要更沉默和充满毒性。

“还有什么别的关于我的秘密吗？”

“没了。”Dante断然回答。

“你发誓。”

“我发誓。”

Nero略微放松了些，双手抱胸。桌面上的咖啡撒了半杯，染黑了木板。

“明天，你要跟我讲讲我父亲。还要讲每件我知道后就想问的事。”

“好的。”

“同时，我们还要一起吃早餐。你们都他妈怎么从魔界里出来的？”

这就包括了一次意外之喜，三个野心勃勃的恶魔领主还有一个多此一举的复杂的仪式。Dante把故事精简为恰到好处的玩笑，Vergil恰好进来用面无表情的讽刺使它变得更好笑了。他的兄长是个保持面瘫的大师，能一边致意僵住的Nero，给他准备咖啡，还一边维持冷脸。

那些披萨更像是历史性的纪念品而不是可以吃的剩菜，但是Dante想吃想到足以忽略它的缺点。再加上看着Nero努力专注听故事，但眼睛又因为Vergil的每个举动而黏在他的脸上真是太下饭了。

“好了，”Dante轻松地给故事画下句号，“洗澡时间到，洗完去买菜！待会见。”

他抛了个媚眼。Vergil轻皱眉头，而Nero怒容而视。

他们有时候真的很像。

Dante一离开房子，就直直奔向了酒吧，接受了一项光荣任务：把他在魔界没能喝到的酒都喝回来。

——

那一夜，Dante真不能只靠自己回家。这么说吧，Vergil同Nero一起接了他的第一份猎人工作：找到他喝的烂醉的弟弟。任务很顺利，Dante真是他们团队工作的粘合剂！

“你无药可救了。”Nero在Dante欢快地喋喋不休时这么说了。

“他经常这样吗？”Vergil问话的声音低沉紧绷。

“什么？不，我不觉得——Dante！不要抓我的枪！”

Dante大声笑起来。欢愉在温暖地融化在血管里，他迷惑地认知到他的亲族在他的身边。他的血亲，他的家人。Nero幽灵似的爪翼俘住他的双手，阻止了他计划中的顺手牵羊和/或拥抱。然后他咯咯笑了。

“你这惹人厌的醉鬼。”Nero奋力不把Dante丢下时，Vergil这么说了。

Dante记不太清整个夜晚，但他知道他过的非常愉快。

——

感谢恶魔之血的恩惠，Dante清醒地，毫无宿醉感地醒来了。已经早上十点了，再迟点都不能算是起床了，他跌跌撞撞地走去洗澡，而后去搜寻吃的。整个碗柜都是空的，除了他懒得煮的中式面条。他走向门口，看到Nero时停了一下，因为他把沙发拖到了门前，还睡死过去。

不管是对他还是Vergil缺乏信任，这都······太可爱了，真的。讲真，Dante随时都能从窗户跑走——就是不值得。这个孩子值得更多的尊敬。他退回来想找本杂志读，可女士们把它们扔光了，他只能指望读书了。

他感知到Vergil在靠近，而后听到他哥哥安静的脚步声。

“你是醉的太厉害，终于打算用一次你的脑子了吗，Dante？”

“你也早上好，Vergil。”Dante咧嘴笑着。

他抬头去看他双胞胎的没有笑意的脸。Vergil正盯着他，一股不赞同的意味绷在嘴角。

“你经常喝成那样？”

“没，没。就是碰到了几个酒友，你懂得的？我们又在魔界待了那么久。我的身体失去酒精耐性了。”

“Nero很担心你。”

“哦，抱歉啦。”Dante轻快地说着。

他又欠那孩子一个解释。他站起来，扫了一眼沙发，Nero稳稳地躺在那儿，眉头微皱，手抓着被子。孩童时期，Dante曾经趁着Vergil在睡觉，在他脸上画画。他几乎在接下来必来的打闹中戳到他双胞胎的眼睛。

他想问问他哥和Nero进展怎么样了。当然，他不会问的。

“有兴趣吃早餐吗？厨房里什么都没了。”

“有些人昨天就该买东西回来了。”

Ouch。

“那是因为我想一起买会更好些！我不知道你们的口味。”

Vergil沉默了一会。Dante都能看见那些梗在他胞兄喉头的词句了——全被禁闭的嘴唇锁在那儿。

“我们会和Nero一起去。”Vergil最终说到，“他会多呆一段时间。”

他们一齐看向Nero。这孩子呆在他们身边，想得到什么呢？Dante能猜到：他知道孤独的感觉，知道渴求归属感的感觉。知道自己有个侄子时，那种纯然的欢愉还铭刻在他的脑海里。无关他们是否会再相见，无关Nero是否喜欢他——他存在就已经足够了。

意料之中，Nero有着更高的标准：他想要相认，坦诚，羁绊。这很好，至少他知道他有权去追求快乐，并为之奋斗。但这也很糟，因为Dante有关家庭的一切都糟透了。他八岁没了家，然后他有了Vergil——一颗满溢着愤怒，憎恨，吸引力的火花，最终坠向魔界，被腐化的认不出来。他挺确信一般的兄弟是不会每天把自己的兄弟捅个对穿的。他也确信正常的，相亲相爱的家庭成员能辨认出那些未说出口的话，凭着经年累月的亲近破译它们。

他和Vergil以一种无人能懂的方式了解彼此。他们流着相同的血液，怀着相同的天性，别无二致的刻入骨髓的抗争性。他们同样讨厌脆落，同样掌握着不死的力量，被同样地教养长大。但是Dante不知道那个独自挺过Mundus攻击的Vergil，不知道那个被扭曲重塑成Mundus傀儡的生物，不知道在Nelo Angelo崩坏后，他是怎么度过半死不活的那些年。

Vergil对他而言既熟悉又陌生，既了解又神秘。当Dante被锁在他双胞胎的沉默之外时，他们行动如一体变得更痛苦了。

他不知道他的哥哥准备对Nero做什么，不知道Vergil会不会偷偷溜走，抛下必将来临的恶果桎梏。见鬼的，换做是Dante，他绝不会回到人界。

但是Vergil不一样，现在他们就在人界——两个猎食者学着在同一个屋檐下生活，藏好利爪，用低吟代替咆哮。

“你懂的，”Dante最终说到，“你有个好孩子。”

他的哥哥没有回答，但他望向Nero的眼光中多了几分温柔。Dante勾勾嘴角：

“他那么棒，让我意识到叔叔的身份。你确定基因遗传没搞错？”

“我也怀疑。”Vergil轻轻地说。

Dante没料到这个诚实的回答，早知道的话就不会说出口了。

“可别。他跟你一样头铁和执着。甚至遗传了第一见面就反射性打我。”

Vergil朝他露出一个微弱的笑容。

“我知道了，真是个有品位的孩子。”

“你个混蛋。”Dante深情地说到。

Vergil轻轻哼笑一声。他们再次转向注意Nero。

Dante勉勉强强才扼杀前后左右地揉乱他侄子头发的想法。那孩子早就醒了，还摆着一脸Dante能想到的最差劲的假睡脸——他背过身去好维持假象，可一举一动都在说“我醒着呢还想继续听”。

Dante从没见过Vergil那么开心。他的哥哥碰了下他肩膀：

“走吧，Dante。不要吵醒Nero。”

那孩子晚了几分钟才进厨房加入他们，还揉着头发以显出他最佳“我才刚刚睡醒”的时尚发型。Dante掩嘴偷笑。

“早上好，Nero！睡的好吗？”

“Dante？”

“嗯？”

“如果下次我再把你个老混蛋从什么鬼地方拉出来，我会把你从恶魔猎人揍成牧羊人。”

“入心入脑。”

Nero怒视他。Dante回以一个最无辜的笑容。

“你甚至没买吃的。”那孩子严厉地指出来，“我们现在出去买，你要点什么？”

“披萨。”

“······我的口味还是很丰富的。”

Dante斜了Vergil一眼，瞧见他哥哥哪都没看就在眼观鼻鼻观心。

“你还小的时候喜欢火鸡，”他说到，“我们可以买那个。”

Vergil急促地刮了他一眼。Dante想到了常年累月的俘虏和痛苦，想到了同一枚硬币的两面的粗暴再会，这些构成了他。Nelo Angelo吃什么？Urizen需要进食吗？V的口味和Vergil的口味会如他们的面貌和声音一样不同吗？

Vergil知道他喜欢什么吗？

天啊，他们都是残缺不全的，不是吗？

“我认为念旧点不要紧。”他的哥哥冷冽，平静地让了一步。

“那么就决定了！”Nero大声地自我肯定着，“我们现在就出发。先买早餐，然后买这周的食材。”

这孩子在紧张，同时也很兴奋，还有点害怕。他的嘴角尝试向下拉，可是睁的大大的眼里辉光熠熠。Dante冲他笑了。他至少还能做到用大大咧咧的表象来缓和父子之间的紧张氛围。

“我的胃同意了。你可以吗，Vergil？”

他的哥哥仅点了点头，对这事不甚关心，所以就这么定下了。出发前Nero强烈要求要制定一个购物清单，上面的“酒水”划去了两次。Dante半推半就地坚持要至少买点啤酒，但没机会。要不去戒酒所，要不接受买苏打水作替代。

“等我一下。”Vergil在他们离开那刻说到。

Dante没预想到他哥此刻划开了一个通道，不然他肯定要抓着对方的胳膊，但是他没有：Vergil伴着Nero大声的“FFSTOPFUCK”消失了，尽管语法上错的离谱，但着完美表达了他和Dante内心世界。

“卧槽？他刚刚——搞什么？Dante！他什么意思？他离开了？不回来了？Dante！”

Nero双手揪住他——全部四只手都不安地晃着他，试图更快地摇出答案，Dante挣扎着不骂他。

“我哪知道，Nero！”

他怎么知道？他只是他的同胞弟弟罢了。

“我们就——等一会，好吗？他让我们等一等。”

“如果这他妈就是个比喻句呢，去买根烟或者去个鬼才知道的地方？”

“我不知道。”Dante干巴巴地重复了一遍。

他的无动于衷似乎平复了Nero，至少足以让那孩子松开他。这很好，再不松手他在血管中沸腾的恶魔之血随时都能做出点什么坏事。

他们静候着。Nero像是要嚼烂嘴里的口香糖，Dante假装小憩。紧张感胶着了空气，一线之遥就会诉诸暴力。

五分钟后，那个混蛋回来了，好似只是去散个步那样从容自若。Nero差点就是第一个跳向他的人了，只不过Dante手脚更快些。Dante一记干净利落的老拳直冲毫无防备的Vergil，能抡断他几根肋骨，而Nero跳到他背上不管不顾地揍他——

他们滚到地上，形成三个暴力震中心。他们粗劣凶暴地无声扭打在一起：Nero率先一拳，Dante刚有点负罪感就被Vergil用阎魔刀钉在了地上。

“我的地板！”Dante抗议到。

“暴力的代价。”Vergil简短地说，“现在冷静下来了？”

很显然，这句话刺激到了Nero，他试图从地上跳起来，“Fuck you！你跑了！”

Vergil冰冷的眼里划过一道惊异——少见的脆弱。

“我说过我会回来。”

他顿了一下。他似乎明白了什么，没再多说，Dante尽力不去尬笑——我会回来，听起来这是世界上最正常的事，仿佛Vergil从没离开他身边——离开他们俩身边——过了好些年才支离破碎地回来一样。

Vergil掏向口袋，摸出一把钞票。“我去拿点钱。买东西。”

“什么？”Nero一脸不敢相信。

“我······记得你没有太多钱，Dante也没。我不觉得我的行为有······模糊到需要再次解释。”

Vergil小心缓慢地斟酌词句，Dante感到胸腔里有一股苦涩而隐秘的高兴，以至于他大声笑出来。同时Nero站起来粗暴地挥舞双手。

“你可以提醒我们！我以为你再也不回来了！”

一记直球精准地打在Vergil和Dante共同的弱点上。Vergil过了几秒才回答，声音低沉而褪去几分粗砺冷硬，Dante本希望在别的情况下听见这种声音的。

“没有下次了。我为这些误解致歉。”

“你发誓。”Nero要求到。

你发誓，同样的孩子气的命令，Dante咧嘴。Nero本该成熟到了解成年人有时会撒谎，或者命运会打破最真挚的誓言——但他听起来还是比铁更坚定。

“我发誓。”Vergil平稳地说到。

“很好。”

Dante想笑，想在地上多赖一会，或者喝点酒。

“哈，你该把阎魔刀从Dante身上拔出来了。”Nero补充到，“你还好吗，Dante？”

“好着铁着呢！”他笑时Vergil还没拔刀，以致他一阵龇牙咧嘴。

那孩子好奇地仔细端详他起身，所以他没像Dante希望的那样被说服。他累了，还有点醉，连带着残留在他体内的压力和嗜血欲造成的空虚感。

Nero看着他，人类的双手搭在髋骨上，两只鬼手抱胸。

“你们两个混蛋。”他叛逆地说到，“都是我的家人。可能我们相处的不太好，过去都是一团糟，可你们仍是我的家人。如果只能靠我一次又一次来揍醒你们两个混蛋像一家人一样，不管几次我都会做！所以，不要再死斗了。不要再隐瞒。不要再不告而别。不要再——我不知道！反正你们不再孤单了，所以不要搞得像你们是孤家寡人一样。听明白了吗？”

他侄子真可爱。他质朴，善良，永远比他们俩更理智。

他说服了他们。Vergil轻轻点头，Dante笑着耸肩。“好，收到，明白了。听起来挺新颖的，不过我想我们可以尝试一下，哈，哥哥？”

“感觉不是很对，但是很有意思。我认为这能使我们同居合作得更顺利。”

Nero张着嘴，似乎正要斥责他们轻率的回答，可转眼又兀自笑着摇了摇头。他开始了解他们了，Dante这么想着。他开始明白他能得到什么，明白他们无法坦诚给出的部分。

“走吧，现在。我们去吃早餐。”

他们跟着他走出房门，去吃早餐，不单单买披萨和面条——甚至买了些水果和蔬菜，Dante表示不太能接受。这可能也是家庭的一部分，要他接受他胞兄和侄子异常的味觉。

我们是一家人。Vergil和他都挺离谱的，不过有彼此和那孩子在就似乎没问题。他们浑身缺点，灵魂伤痕累累，但是他们相信另外两个人会在自己坠落时拉自己一把——也许不能戏剧性的修好，也许不能一眨眼让所有事变好，但在这里他们彼此搀扶站立，直到双脚不再鲜血淋漓。就是这个，就是这个让Dante苦苦追寻，苦苦求索，直到他感到一阵奇异的平静，发现Vergil和Nero就在他身边。

他的异常的，可爱的家庭······是的，这些词在他听起来好极了，好到他相信它们。

漫长的岁月流逝，Dante头一次有了归属感。

“你从哪儿拿的钱？”Nero后来好奇地问了，“你有存钱？”

Vergil顿住，Dante恍然大悟：他完全就是打劫了某个人。他用阎魔刀传送到了一个远到不会被街坊邻居认出来的地方。

“嗯，”Vergil说到，“我的确有存。”

他边说边飞快地瞟了一眼Dante，恶魔猎人笑而不语。

就算是最完美的家庭，也有些有利身心健康的小秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：*之前Vergil一直称呼Dante为brother，现在在挑衅Dante，但是我下不了手把它翻译成小老弟。


End file.
